Power cables may move and/or be routed between moving parts, often within a confined space, to provide electric power to various components. The power cable may be susceptible to twisting in response to a first member moving with respect to a second member to which the power cable is coupled at either end. This twisting may cause the power cable to bend and come into contact with adjacent parts.